Happily ever after with Fukui-kun
by kate hoshimiya
Summary: sequel to 50 days of Fukui-kun Takara and Fukui's lives after getting separated to go to different universities
1. Chapter 1

Since I got a few requests for making a sequel to 50 days of Fukui-kun I've decided to try and do it, so here it goes.

Living relatively far away for a few years with modern techonlogy wasn't something that was supposed to cause so much problems, but it did.

When he walked away from the train station after Takara left for Tokyo, Fukui was sure he won't have any problems with it. He could always call her and talk to her, or just take Liu and go to see Takara and Himeko, but somehow now that two months have passed Fukui wasn't happy with it. There was something he missed a lot, though he would never openly admit it, especially not to Takara who always sounded so excited and happy every time they spoke. Another thing that was source of his headaches was the fact that Liu was soon going back home. His exchange was at an end and Fukui felt like there would be nothing to do besides studying and playing basketball, alone.

He missed Takara, and now he was going to miss Liu too. Okamura left for Osaka so he missed him too even though Okamura was sure the little vice captain of Yosen was making fun of him more than usual because he was in a bad mood because Takara wasn't there, when in fact it was just Fukui's way of showing he didn't want him to go. Only people left were Himuro and Murasakibara, and the two of them were spending a lot of time with that brother Himuro had and the invisible man who used to play with Murasakibara ever since their game against them.

All in all Fukui was trying to get used to the new way of life, without the things and people that made him happy only few months ago.

His days were all the same, he'd get up, go to university, after that he'd go to practice with his university basketball team, and then he'd go home and sleep if not study or he would take care of Kazuo when his parents were working the night shift. Kazuo became the only light he had right now and he was the one that made his days better. Fukui sighed when he realized it would take him a lot more time to get used to this grown up way of living.

He left his things in his room and went to take a shower, he needed to rest after a long day of studying and practicing and, of course, Kazuo. The kid got even louder since Takara was gone and he could understand her now that he was always around him. Kazuo was prone to accidents and Fukui always had to make sure he wasn't up to anything dangerous. Just when he found the most comfortable way to sleep his phone rang. Fukui sat up and just stared at the far away phone in utter defeat. Just how was he supposed to go and get it after such a day? But he did it nonetheless and his face finally brightened when he noticed who was calling him.

„I though you weren't going to call." He teased her, like always but Takara brushed it off with a smile of her own.

„I always call, don't get your hopes up." She laughed and it sounded somehow strained, and unnatural, like she was hiding something from him. It sounded nothing like his Takara was supposed to sound and it made him frown.

„What are you up to?"

„Who? Me?" She chukled nervously.

„No, queen Elizabeth, of course you, idiot. What are you doing?" Fukui grumbled, he hated it when she lied.

„I just have to be really quiet right now, so if you could talk about anything, that would be nice. I just want to hear your voice." Takara finally admitted.

„Why do you have to be quiet? Are you in danger? What the fuck is going on? Takara?! Answer me, damn it! Where are you?"

„Jeez, Kensuke, calm down, I'm here." For a moment Fukui was sure he was out of his mind, but she really was there, standing in front of his opened doors and laughing happily as she ended the call and ran to jump on his bed beside him. „So, what's up?" She asked casually.

„What the fuck?" he gaped at her in disbelief.

„Is that how you greet your girlfriend after not seeing her for two months? I see I have to teach you some things." Takara chuckled as she took his arm and wrapped it around herself. „I missed you very much." She whispered as she buried her head in his chest.

„I bet you did." Fukui finally reacted when he felt her so near him and laughed mockingly before hugging her tightly to himself. „You've changed." He noted.

„I didn't." Takara wrinkled her nose and pouted.

„You did. Your hair's a bit longer, and you look, somehow, different. Tokyo suits you."

„Oh, it's just your way of calling me pretty, thanks." Takara pinched his cheeks before she sat up.

„If I wanted to tell you that you're pretty I would've just said so." Fukui shrugged.

„I'm surprised you haven't told me to get out yet."

„What do you mean?"

„I'm in your room."

„Oh, right." Fukui said, he was so surprised by her sudden entrance that he completely forgot about scolding her. „Well, whatever, I'm letting you off this time. Come here." He pulled her back to him and nuzzled her hair with his face. „How come you came?"

„I came like two hours ago but my parents and Kazuo wouldn't let me go, so now I finally have time to come and you're already sleeping, but your mother let me in so it's okay. and I came with Himeko actually, she came to see Liu or something like that. You know how she gets when I mention him."

„I know. But I understand."

„What?"

„Well he's leaving, of course she wants to see him, especially since she's kind of an idiot and won't admit she likes him."

„This is the first time, no, second, that I see you saying that you understand Himeko, this is nice." Takara smiled brightly at him. „How have you been? I know we talk every day but this is different, so don't laugh, I want to know."

„Terrible. It's boring and stupid and you aren't here, and Okamura's away too, and now Liu's leaving. To sum up, it's the worst time of my life." Fukui told her bluntly as always.

„Somehow this makes me sad."

„Shut up, I didn't tell you to make you sad but because I wanted to be honest. You better get that diploma and make my suffering worth it or I'll kill you." He pinched her nose and planted a light kiss on her forehead. „I just miss you a lot."

„You're making me blush, be quiet or I'll leave."

„Just say you miss me too." But Takara only buried her head in the crook of his neck muttering inaudiably. „Can't hear you."

„Fine, I miss you too."

„Was that so hard eh?"

„Don't speak."

„And how is your life?"

„It's great, I've met a lot of new people, and I like professors and everything, it's a really nice place. And Himeko and I have a dozen of places we always eat and hang out at, I have to take you to this coffee shop near my house, it's the best."

„So you like it?"

„Yes."

„Then I don't care about anything else."

„You're the cutest."

„I told you I'm the deffinition of cute." He smirked.

„When you told me that I thought you were just being you." Takara laughed.

„Well, thanks."

„Anytime."

They were lieing together not paying attention to anything and Fukui was glad that for the first time in two months he didn't have to hide his frustration, he felt happy again. Takara glanced up at his sleepy face, feeling her own stretch into a wide smile, she didn't know how much she missed him until now. And she was happy she only realized it when he was near enough to take that away with nothing but a hug and a mocking smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Fukui felt like last night lasted at least three times longer than usual. He insisted on walking Takara home and now regretted it greatly thinking about how he could have slept downstairs while she slept in his room so they would get to spend whole morning together, but he never said anything, instead nearly forced Takara to go home. Letting her stay was too big of a risk since he wasn't so sure about having enough willpower to stop himself from hugging her in a way he never dared before. He didn't want to take that risk and now he had to face the fact he had to wait three more hours before seeing her again. Playing videogames wasn't fun enough, studying wasn't productive enough so he turned to his last hope – Murasakibara. Himuro went to visit Kagami so Atsushi was left in Akita since Takara was home and he wanted to stay with his bestfriend, Fukui figured Atsushi was at least as bored as he was and went to his house which was an excellent way of being near Takara's home and not having to run when the time to see her comes.

Luckily, he was right, and Murasakibara was just as bored. The taller boy sighed heavily every time they changed TV program and kept glancing at his watch. Fukui tried to ignore the time, but when Atsushi was acting like that it only made it harder for him to focus on switching TV channels.

„Fuku-chin you could leave something on, you know." Murasakibara whispered lazyly, time was moving too slow even for him.

„I can't. What did Takara say, when is she coming back from the train station?"

„Soon. I wonder what surprise she was talking about."

„Yeah, me too." Fukui nodded. When he spoke to Takara last night after walking her home she told him she had to go to the train station because her surprise is coming and strictly forbade him from getting anywhere near the train station if he wanted to stay alive. Her threats would usually make him laugh until tears ran down his cheeks but this time there was something about the whole surprise thing that made him listen to her.

„Do you think it's food?" Murasakibara asked hopefully.

„What are you, an idiot? It's not food." Fukui snapped at him. He was already curious enough without having to listen to Murasakibara's nagging. He almost regretted coming to see him, almost, but the two of them got so close in the last few months it was impossible for him to be mad at Atsushi.

„Then what?"

„How the hell should I know?"

„You're her boyfriend."

„She didn't tell me." Fukui admitted. „I wonder what it is too."

„We'll find out soon." Atsushi shrugged his shoulders when he noticed he still had some chips left.

„Atsushi!" Murasakibara bit his finger when he heard his mother yell suddenly. He turned to Fukui but the older boy shrugged his shoulders and kept switching channels. „Atsushi come down! Takara's here!" they looked at each other and ran down, nearly falling down the stairs as they did so.

„Hi there." Takara smiled brightly when she noticed the two of them, slightly panting from running all the way down nearly killing themselves in the process. She was sitting in the living room with another girl sitting beside her. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that kept blinking as she stared at Murasakibara and Fukui. „This is Suzuki Mio, she is my friend from Tokyo and I asked her to come and visit me while I'm still at home." Takara intruduced the two of them to the blonde girl at which she politely bowed and smiled.

„Where's the surprise Taka-chin?" Murasakibara asked not interested in the girl standing in front of him. She was too small to be considered important anyway.

„I think that's the surprise." Fukui answered pointing at Mio.

„Yes, she's the surprise I was talking about. I wanted her to meet all of you."

„Takara-senpai was kind enough to ask me to come so I did so because I heard a lot about you."

„We never heard about you but I'm glad you're a girl." Fukui deadpanned. „You're calling Takara senpai, why is that?"

„Oh, that's because I'm still in high school. Second year to be precise."

„Do you have a thing for high school students or what?"

„Shut up Kensuke, her school is near mine and we always go to the same place to eat so we met and started hanging around."

„I honestly don't care as long as she's not a high school teacher or ex basketball captain." Fukui said bluntly making Takara blush and mutter something about him being a blunt bastard as always.

„I actually do play basketball." Mio admitted shyly not wanting to break their moment.

„Too short." Murasakibara said as he placed his hand and her head. „Can't play."

„I can play and I'm good at it." Mio replied stubbornly, she was already used to people reacting that way but it still got her angry.

„Atsushi behave." Takara smiled at him but he knew that smile so he rolled his eyes and sat down.

„Whatever." Atsushi grumbled.

„Anyway, I wanted to take her out today and show her around Akita so I figured you two could come as well." Takara chirped happily.

„We're in, but what about Himeko?" Fukui asked, he hadn't seen her since she went to Tokyo, he missed their bickering and it made him sad knowing how much she cared for Liu but never said anything, especially now that he was leaving.

„I thought we could ask her too, and you could ask Liu. I'm sure they've seen each other but it probably lasted ten minutes like any other time."

„Fine by me. Atsushi you're coming too." Fukui glared at him making the taller teen sigh.

„Will there be food?"

„Yes." Takara smiled gently. Seeing him like this felt like she never left at all, it was just like before.

„Then I'm going too." Murasakibara concluded with a yawn. He wanted to have Himuro back so they could go out and play basketball though he would never admit how much he came to love the sport after playing against Kiyoshi and Seirin at the Winter Cup.

„Very well, then we're ready to go." Takara dragged Murasakibara still smiling brightly.

„We're going now?"

„Yes." She beamed and for a moment Murasakibara wished he could just fall asleep and stay at home.


	3. Chapter 3

To deal with Mio and Takara was too much for Murasakibara and Fukui, they tried to keep up with them, but it was impossible so they gave up and sat on a bench in a park while the two of them went in search of a flower Mio saw on her way from the train station. In his life Fukui had to deal with a lot of people but this was on a whole other level than what he was used to. Even Murasakibara seemed drained after running around like a puppy, Takara may be his Taka-chin but this was too much. They sighed and sighed trying to get attention of the two girls but they kept ignoring them as they talked about stuff only they were interested in, luckily Himeko finally came with Liu so Takara and Mio had to wake up from their little world. Takara went to greet Liu and hug her bestfriend but was cut off when Himeko hugged Fukui instead, for a moment she stood there in disbelief but seeing the two of them smile and laugh made Takara smile even wider. She hugged both Fukui and Himeko grinning madly at them.

„You are finally acting like you should." Takara chirped happily which only earned her a growl from both Fukui and Himeko.

„I'm the love of your life, of course I'm acting decently." Fukui stated casually.

„Excuse you. We all know that it is I, Himeko, who's the love of her life." Himeko put a hand on her head dramatically. „Don't ever forget that."

„You're starting that again, stop it, we have a guest today."

„Mio-chan is not a guest." Himeko went to pinch the younger girl's cheeks, but before she could do it Mio went to stand behind Murasakibara, successfully shielding herself from Himeko's sudden burst of attention.

„Don't do that it hurts my face." Mio deadpanned as she continued hiding herself behind Atsushi.

„Don't use me as a wall. I'll crush you."

„Shush Murasakibara-kun, this is only for the moment." Mio patted his arm without moving herself away even when he scowled and cursed under his breath.

„Let's go now."

„Where to Takara?"

„Akita Sweets."

And so they went, just like before , just like when they were all still in high school. Fukui had to admit that spending his time with Takara still proved to be the best way he could spend the time. He was tired but just seeing her smiling like that was enough to erase his sleepiness. Takara could see everytime he moved or yawned, she could see it but she never said a word, instead she made him run some more because she loved seeing him sleepy, it gave her a fluttery feeling inside her stomach, it made her want to actually spend every day and every night with him to get to see him like that all the time, so when it was finally time to go home her face dropped. It meant she wouldn't see him until tomorow, and she had to go back to Tokyo again. Fukui noticed the change of her mood, so he slowed down and left Liu and Himeko to walk beside Mio and Murasakibara, with Mio still using Atsushi as a shield. Fukui slowly wrapped his arm around Takara's shoulder and nuzzled her hair.

„ Why are you sad?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the others.

„I'm not sad." Takara pouted as she leaned her head against him.

„Then why is your face looking like that?"

„I want to go back to Tokyo but I don't. I'm having conflicted feelings."

„Bullshit. You just want to stay with me." He said dramatically, it was becoming a habit of his to act like Himeko from time to time.

„That's actually true."

„That's dumb you idiot. You'll go there and study hard and soon enough I'll visit you, just like we agreed."

„It's too much time." Takara whined. „I miss you."

„Shut up, it's not like we're married. You didn't get to see me all the time here either, at least when you go there you have a good excuse not to see me."

„We could get married."

„Takara?"

„Yeah?" She asked, her head lost in thought.

„I think you're talking nonsense."

„No, I actually mean it." Takara said suddenly looking at him straight in the eyes.

„Mean what?"

„That we could get married."

„What the fuck?"

„You know, like in that song. It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. I think Bruno Mars sings that."

„I'm not even sure if you're saying that for real or as a joke, I've taught you well."

„I'm not joking." Takara pouted again.

„So you're proposing to me with a song that says that that is a dumb thing but we're bored so let's get married."

„You just ruined a cute song."

„At your service."

„I don't want to get married anymore."

„Who's getting married?" Himeko's voice startled them. Fukui merelyshrugged his shoulders leaving it to Takara to explain.

„Nobody. We were just talking about a song." Takara said but her smile was a see through and Himeko cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Takara was sure her bestfriend will probably call her later and force her to tell her what they were talking about. Just the thought alone made her shudder.

* * *

At the same time Murasakibara had a hard time to deal with Mio. She was much smaller than him and every step he took made him scowl in annoyance, he was sure he'd step on her everytime he lifted his leg. Mio, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy his company because she constantly nagged and whined and pouted, she was like a doll with too strong bateries.

„Why aren't you as calm as you were earlier?" Atsushi had to ask. She was just so, lively. It was hardly bearable.

„Because I had to behave well back there, but now I don't."

„I don't understand why Taka-chin brought you, you're annoying."

„I came because I want to play basketball with you." Mio's answer surprised him. Atsushi never expected her to say that.

„What?"

„Takara-senpai always talked about Yosen and the Generation of Miracles and when she said she knew you I told her I want to play with you. I can't even enter girl's basketball club because they say I'm not good enough, and I am, let alone boy's basketball club, I can never get to play against one of you so I settled for this. After we play I won't annoy you anymore."

„Then we'll play when I visit Taka-chin with Fuku-chin." Atsushi said after thinking about it. If playing meant getting her off his back he'd gladly do it.

„That's too long."

„Then it's a no."

„I was kidding, I'll wait." Mio promised and immedieatly let go of his hand she was unconsciously holding.

„Okay."

* * *

I want to thank you for favoriting and following as well as reviewing this story, it makes me really happy to see that you like it. I hope I won't disappoint you.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Takara was surprised was too far from the reality of how she felt. After going back to Tokyo the only thing she was looking forward to was the day of Fukui and Murasakibara's visit. That day came but the only person that was at the train station was Atsushi. Even though Takara was happy to see her best friend she still felt disappointed because Fukui wasn't there. During their last conversation he said he was coming and seeing how he didn't come hurt Takara. She wanted to see him and to tell him how she passed all her exams, she wanted to tell him how she was doing her best for him, she wanted to show him all those places she told him about. Truth be told, Takara had planned the entire day out and it all fell apart when he never came out of the train.

Atsushi kept glancing at her but Takara seemed to be too lost in her own thoughts to listen to whatever he had to say so he settled for eating the chocolate she gave him and waved his head each time she nearly crashed into things in front of her.

„Why isn't he here?" Takara stopped suddenly to look at Atsushi. It was bothering her, he never called, never sent a message. She thought she was probably overreacting but it still bothered her.

„Fuku-chin came to the train station with me but then someone called him and he said that he he needs to go back. I think he'll call later to say what happened."

„That's right." Takara nodded trying to get herself calm. „He'll call, I mean he always does. He'll come too, right, tomorrow or whenever."

„Taka-chin." Murasakibara put his hand on her head and forced her to look him in the eyes. „You're worrying too much."

„Kensuke always says that. You're right." She let out a nervous chuckle before pulling Atsushi in a hug. „I'll take you to the place where I live so you can leave your things and then we'll go to see Himeko and Mio. She kept talking about the game you promised to play with her. That was nice of you Atsu."

„She's boring and needs to be crushed."

„Please stop saying you'll crush people I thought you got over it."

„It's still fun." Atsushi pouted, and for the first time since he came Takara smiled at him.

* * *

Mio was anxious to finally get to play against a member of Generation of Miracles and no matter how much Himeko tried to calm her down she just had to keep jumping up and down while humming something happily. Himeko rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, seeing the younger girl this excited made her even happier than she already was. Her smile faltered whe noticed how Takara looked when she approached them with Atsushi. Himeko was pulled away from the taller boy by Mio who smashed herself against him trying to hug him too. Atsushi looked surprised for a moment but he gave in her attempt and rustled her hair like he always did with Takara.

„I have a basketball so we can play right now." Mio chirped at him.

„You'll get crushed."

„We'll see about that."

Himeko smirked playfully at the two of them and sat down on a bench next to Takara who didn't even notice it.

„What happened. Why isn't Fukui here?" Himeko asked. It wasn't difficult to see what Takara's problem was.

„I don't know. Atsu said he was at the train station but someone called and he left. I'm really worried and I just don't know what happened."

„He'll tell you soon enough don't worry."

„I know but still. What if it's something bad and he needs me there? I should have never left Akita."

„You aren't his wife, calm down a bit. You're too young to be thinking this way I think your Atsushi complex became Fukui complex." Himeko smiled lightly. „Calm down, come on."

„I was actually thinking of marrying him." Takara admitted. She never thought she'd be saying it willingly but life sure is full of surprises.

„What? When? Why would you want to marry him? Sorry I didn't mean it like that. But what? Did you tell him?"

„It was back then when we went home. You know about what I'm talking about jsut think harder." Takara squeales feeling embarrased.

„Oh, I know. It was when you said you were talking about a song right?"

„Yes. I don't know, I just feel like this is it. I don't know how to explain it." Takara sighed before checking her phone, but there was nothing there.

„Okay, I get it but I don't know how to help you. So just try to enjoy your university days and after you're done with all that we'll see what happens."

„Give me the ball that's not fair!" Mio's screaming broke their silence and both girls looked at Atsushi and Mio playing. Murasakibara was holding the ball above his head which was droving Mio mad since she couldn't jump high enough too get it.

„It's not my fault you're so small."

„I'm not small you're just an idiot! Give it back!"

„No."

„They're such kids." Takara laughed forgetting her worries for a moment.

„Says the person who thinks she has to get married right now."

„Himeko please."

„Right, sorry."

* * *

The game ended with Murasakibara's win which was obvious from the start but Mio kept pestering him for a rematch so he nodded and continued playing with her even after Himeko and Takara left the park. He knew how to get back so Takara couldn't complain about him staying, Atsushi surprised even himself when he realized he didn't mind staying out a bit longer to play with Mio which earned him a teasing smirk from Himeko, but one mention of Liu was enough for her to storm back home.

Takara still wore a soft smile on her face when she got back home but it was erased when she noticed a figure sitting in front of her front door. She gulped and took out her keys ready to kick the person with them if anything happened. As soon as she got a step closer the person stood up and bowed in front of her.

„Sorry I was late." Takara let out a sigh and ran to him with a wide smile on her face.

„I thought something bad happened, I was so worried, you idiot. You should've just called me. I hate you so much." She cried into his chest. Fukui smiled and patted her head just like he always did.

„No, you don't."

„No, I don't." Takara smiled. „Come on, let's get inside." Takara tried to enter the house but he tugged at her sleeve and pointed at the sky.

„Do you think this is a beautiful night?" he asked and for the first time Takara didn't have to think whether he was kidding or not, it was obvious he was being seroius. He stared at her waiting for her response.

„I think it is." Takara finally answered wondering what he was talking about.

„Are you bored?"

„Kensuke, what are you talking about?"

„It's a yes or no answer, are you bored?"

„I'll go with yes, why?"

„Marry me."

* * *

Now I finally have the time thank you all again and to answer your reviews so here it goes

**Crescent Shadow** – I'm glad you like, and I'll try to upadate more often from now on.

**Guest** – thank you very much!

**Thefictionfreak** – your review made my day, I'm so glad you like it and it made me very happy when I read that part about my writing

**Momoicchi29**- there it is, he proposed haha

**Xxdreamergirl95xX** – thank you very much! Mio is slowly becoming my favourite haha

**Kazuma – **aw thank you! They won't have a fight but there' s a twist haha Mio likes that kid too much for her own good hahah


	5. Chapter 5

„_Marry me."_

„Come again." Takara blinked at Fukui not sure if she heard him right.

„I said." Fukui began as he put his hands on her shoulders so that she was looking straight into his eyes. „Marry me."

„I'm sorry, what?!" Takara tried to contain her scream by putting a hand over her mouth. „What's gotten into you. I thought you didn't want to get married."

„I never said that. It's just. Look, do you or do you not want to get married?" Fukui sounded tired, his voice hoarse and dry.

„I do. I just don't understand how come you're coming here all of a sudden to propose."

„Life's full of surprises."

„Not when dating you." Takara snorted as she opened the door to let him in.

„What are you implying?" Fukui raised an eyebrow at her.

„Nothing, nothing. I'm just kidding, you know that I love you. Now tell your Takara what is it that's been bothering you so much."

„There was a call." Fukui started holding his chin with his hands to allow himself to look at Takara.

„Yes, Atsu told me." She nodded and urged him to continue.

„It was my university basketball club's manager. A man called him, from Europe, says they want me to play there."

Takara stared at him, and then she stared some more. Hearing what he just said filled her with pride as much as with fear. She felt proud and happy that a club from Europe wanted her boyfriend to come and play for them. She knew he was good and this served as a proof for that. It was the chance of his life, but it scared her out of her mind. A thousand scenarios filled her head, every one of them ending with the two of them never seeing each other again. She wanted him near, being in the same country but in different cities was already hard enough but the moment he said those words showed her how childish she was. It didn't matter how far they were now, there was coming a time when they'll be even further away, and honestly, Takara didn't want it. There was a part of her that wanted to tell him to stay, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and force him to never leave her side, but she knew how much this meant to him. It was his opportunity to shine.

„That's great." Takara managed to say at last, her brain winning over her heart. „I expect you'll send me pictures and maybe a plane ticket to come and visit."

„That's a lame way of trying to sound enthusisatic Takara." Fukui smirked. „I know you want me to go and to do my best but I can see your struggle, you want me to stay, don't you Akiyama?"

„Maybe." Takara admitted, allowing her head to fall on the table. „Europe is very far away."

„That's why I reconsidered your offer and decided it would be the best if we got married. We don't have to say it to everyone, we can just do it and let them know when we see how things will go after I go there. Or we can tell them right away, it'll be as you wish. All I know is that I want you to be my wife before I go. I want to know I'll have my own family waiting for me, sure it'll be just you but we can deal with the rest later. I just want to say that I have a wife back home, and hopefully, you won't forget about me. It's actually really selfish, I just want to claim you as my own. You should just tell me to get out because I'm being a selfish bastard, I'm so sorry." Fukui didn't even notice when Takara smiled, nor did he notice when she took her phone and ran her fingers across it, typing a number he never saw. But he did notice how she smiled when the person she was calling finally answered.

„Atsu, I need you to be Kensuke's best man." he heard that too, as well as when she called Himeko asking her to be her maid of honor.

„What are you doing?" He asked, almost breathless.

„If you are going to be selfish, then I'll be selfish too." Takara smiled at him. „We're getting married today, tonight, to be precise, and we'll tell them once you get back. That way I'll have a husband I'll be waiting for and working hard to make him proud, and you'll have a wife waiting for you, and of course making you more proud than you ever thought you'd be. I mean, there's no way you'll ever meet someone as perfect as me."

„And you'll never meet anyone that's as cute as I am."

„After all you're the definition of cute."

„That's right." Fukui smiled. He liked being selfish with Takara.

* * *

Murasakibara never understood how it got to this. Sure he made them get together, but seeing his best friend, almost a sister, getting married to his ex teammate made him want to scream. He didn't understand how it happened, he stared at Himeko who stared back at him just as clueless as he was, both of them sure only Mio was as happy as the bride and groom at the moment when the two of them said the I dos that were binding them together for the rest of their lives. Mio clapped her hands and glared at Murasakibara when he never made a move to hug the newly wedded couple.

„You should congratulate them." Mio urged the taller boy, pushing him with her smaller hands, at least she didn't have to push Himeko who already got over her surprise and was cursing at Fukui for stealing her girlfriend while laughing happily at the same time. Mio sighed, the whole thing was the most romantic thing she had ever seen, even though Takara was wearing a short white dress Mio got her and Fukui was still in the clothes he came to Tokyo in, there was something around them that made her sigh, her eyes staring at them in awe.

„I did." Murasakibara said after finally congratulating his friends and getting over his shock. „Stop gawking, midget." He nudged Mio making her snap her eyes at him.

„What did you call me, you idiotic titan?"

„I said you are a midget."

„Well sorry for not being freakishly tall. And I wasn't gawking." Mio said, blushing slightly as she stuttered the words out. „I just think it's really nice that they shared this with us, and it's nice and romantic how they decided to get married."

„It's still a bit stupid, they're too young." Atsushi shrugged his shoulders. „But as long as there is cake I don't care."

„One day you'll want to propose to someone and I'll make sure she says no to you, unsensitive bastard." Mio glared at him feeling agitated. „You don't even know the concept of romance, you just think about cake, do you know what's it like for them? He's going far away and he still wanted to make sure she was being taken care of."

„You should really calm down." Murasakibara told her, not bothering to listen to her.

„I hate you Murasakibara."

„I don't need your love, stupid midget" Murasakibara grumbled when he saw Takara coming nearer.

„Thanks for doing this Atsu." Takara told him, making him stop his grumbling and look at her.

„There's cake."

„I know what you're really thinking, I'll speak with Mio later, she misunderstood how you're really feeling."

„I don't care." Murasakibara said as he put his hand on Takara's head like he did during all those years. „Taka-chin is Fuku-chin now, that's weird." He smiled. „But I think it suits you."

„I think that too." Takara answered with a smile of her own.

„You do understand that when you get angry at each other you'll have to solve it on your own."

„I guess i didn't think about that." Takara admitted. „But we'll handle it."

„True. I mean if we got better, I'm sure there's no way you won't work out."

„I agree." Takara laughed out loud. Atsushi was right, if the generation of miracles managed to solve their problems then there was nothing that couldn't be solved.

„We can always call that Kurko guy to help us." Fukui added when he heard them.

„That too." Murasakibara nodded. „Let's go home now." He added with a yawn. It was a long day for him. For all of them.

„Let's go home then, shall we Fukui-san?" Fukui aksed Takara, making her giggle at the memory of the two of them getting married only minutes ago.

„We shall Fukui-san." She answered as she took his hand.

„They're making my head hurt." Murasakibara said, but Mio saw a small smile that formed on his lips making her feel guilty for yelling at him.

She was going to apologize tomorrow, and maybe, just maybe, treat him to a cake.

* * *

thank you for reading! I'm sorry for updating so slow but I just finished high school yesterday and my national exams are coming so I don't really have the time. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and I hope you'll like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Marrying Takara and waking up next to her for the first time was a memory that Fukui was sure was going to keep him going for as long as he had to stay in Europe. Nothing really bothered him anymore now that he finally had a woman like her waiting for him. He was going to work hard, very hard to make her proud and to never regret her decision. He could barely contain a happy laugh that would try to escape his mouth every time he would think of her and the family they were going to have one day, for Murasakibara it was almost unbearable watching Fukui's happy grin during their whole trip, especially since the older boy, or rather man, kept ignoring him, lost in his own thoughts. Atsushi shrugged and turned his eyes to stare outside the window of the moving train. He was also going home with some rather nice meories, Murasakibara realized. The shorter girl he had met not so long ago sure had some charms, not many, but there were still a few, he mused remembering her face during the wedding of his best friend and ex vice captain. She was almost sparkling, her eyes wide and lost in the moment. It was completely different from what she was like usually. He always considered her to be annoying and a real brat, but after spending more time with her he almost grew to like her. Almost. Murasakibara caught a glimpse of his face in the window and saw that he too was grinning just like Fukui so he tried to get rid of the thoughts that kept pestering him ever since he went for a cake with Mio and frowned at himself. He was losing his mind and there was nothing that could prove him otherwise. And yet, he liked that she actually wore a pretty dress for him, no, for herslef. She said it when he asked her about it and he was sure that was the moment he began liking her. Almost liking her. She reminded him of Takara, since both girls had similar thoughts and wishes, but she was still herself and didn't try to act differently.

„Murasakibara-kun sure looks nice for a change." Atsushi remembered her greeting when he finally came to their meeting place.

„You too, I guess. Decided to wear a dress for me?" he remembered the way she frowned at him after he said those words.

„I'm wearing it for myself. I don't care if you like it, I like it and that's enough." He remembered the sound of her voice, so harsh and unnatural, nothing like that whiney and annoying voice she always used on him when she was trying to get him to play basketball with her, and yet it seemes like she was being more herself than ever.

„Then how are you going to play in that?" he remembered the way her lips spread into a wide dazzling smile when she heard his voice.

„I'll make it work, don't you worry. Let's go to the court." He remembered how sure she was of herself.

„Cake first. You promised." He remembered the way she pouted when he said that. She liked playing with him too much.

He remebered the way a group of boys was staring at the shorter girl when they came on the court, it made him even more annoyed than he already was just by seeing them there. Somehow it felt nice to be alone with her. She was nice. Somehow she really was. But what he remebered the most was the way she smelled when he caught her, locking his arms around her waist after she tripped over her shoes with small heels and nearly fell down. He remembered the way her heart was beating and the way she stared at him, he could see himself in those eyes, and for the first time in a long time he didin't see a natural basketball monster too tall for his own good. He saw a boy having fun and holding a girl he wasn't supposed to hold but it still felt nice. He was sure that was the moment he almost started liking her. Almost.

Fukui woke up from his thoughts just in time to see Murasakibara's thoughtful smile so he nudged the younger but taller boy and looked at him with a small smile of his own.

„Are you alright Atsushi? You looked a bit lost there for a moment." He joked but Murasakibara pretended not to notice what he was hinting.

„I want to go home. That's all." Murasakibara answered.

„If you say so." Fukui chuckled and turned his head again.

He wanted to go home too. Home he was going to build with his wife. It felt surreal to call her like that, it was like a dream having her as a girlfriend but this was on a completely different level and he couldn't wait to come back. To hold her in his arms in a way that made them both comepletely lost in each other again, to feel her breathing as she's sleeping and to see the way her eyes are half closed when she finally wakes up after he's been waving his arms in front of her like a maniac just to see her first smile of the day. He liked the fact that she loved him enough to say yes to his idiotic proposal and he loved her. Fukui turned his head to see Atsushi with his eyes closed, asleep after long days they spent in Tokyo, he had to smile at him. If it weren't for Murasakibara he would have probably never met Takara like he did thanks to him. There were a lot of things that happened to all of them thanks to Murasakibara, and for the first time in his life since he met the boy, Fukui realized how much he grew to like him too. He didn't see him as a tool anymore, no, he wasn't Murasakibara anymore. Now he was Atsushi, Atsu, a friend. And for he first time Fukui was sure that he wasn't a part of Generation of Miracles only because of basketball. No, Murasakibara gave him a miracle of his own. His future family with his dear wife, Takara.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this story!

**Xxdreamergirl95xX – **thank you very much! I had my first national exam yesterday so here's another chapter to hopefully make your day again

**RimFire07 – **thank you! Like I said, yesterday was my first exam and it went well, so now I finally had some time to write a little. I have three more to go, and then I'm done with exams and will have a lot of free time to write this


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading this story!

**Xxdreamergirl95xX – **it wasn't haha since then I had 2 more exams, and now I only have one left and then I'm officially done with high school and studying for two weeks before going for university entrance exams hahaha I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

Two months after Fukui and Takara's wedding and a month after Fukui went to Europe Murasakibara was in front of the train station in Tokyo, waiting for Takara to come and pick him up since he came for a visit again. He kept glancing at his watch slowly chewing his choclate stickhe purchased moments ago. She was late, it wasn't actually unusual for Takara to be late, but she was later than usual and Atsushi didn't like it at all. Just as he pulled his phone from the top left pocket on his shirt he saw a familiar girl running to him. Mio came to a halt in front of him and tried to catch her breath smiling softly at the taller boy.

„Takara-senpai couldn't make it so she called me to come and get you, sorry for coming late." Mio blurted out as she finaly steadied her breathing.

„Whatever. Where is she?" Atsushi asked, he couldn't bring his voice to sound irritated by her even though he tried.

„She, um, had some things to do." Mio let out a chuckle as she took Murasakibara's hand and started dragging him with her. „Come on, if we stay longer we'll never get out from here."

„Okay." He answered as he let himself be dragged around by the much smaller girl. she looked funny like that, Murasakibara realized, but he didn't laugh, it would only make things harder for him.

They were walking for almost half an hour before Atsushi realized they weren't walking towards Takara's house. He frowned and stopped making Mio lose balance for a moment before turning around to face him.

„What's wrong?" She asked him with a small frown of her own.

„Where are we going? This isn't the right way to get to Takara's home."

„That's because we aren't going there. She's living with me now." Mio announced with a smile.

„Why is that?" Murasakibara asked, still not convinced.

„Because I need to..um… I need someone around me right now, and since my parents are away because of their job I told Takara-senpai to come and live with me."

„I don't understand."

„I thought you knew that already." Mio said as she brushed her hair away from her face. „You really didn't know?"

„I had a tournament so I was away until two days ago and now I'm here, what is there to know?" Murasakibara was slowly losing patience.

„I'm not sure whether to tell you or not."

„Tell me."

„What will I get?" Mio asked, a mischevious smirk playing on her lips.

„I won't crush you."

„You won't do that either way." She laughed.

„I will." Atsushi nodded as he lifted his hand enough to let it rest on her head. Mio gulped but kept quiet.

„You won't crush me. But, I will tell you if you let me kiss you." She announced happily.

„What?!" He yelled out staring at the smaller girl in disbelief.

„You heard me, if you let me kiss you I'll say."

„Fine." He said, a small blush forming on his face. Mio grinned and quickly jumped up to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

„There you go." She said, still grinning brightly. „Oh, why are you blushing? Did you think I was really going to kiss you?"

„Now tell me." Atsushi said dryly, he dismissed her teasing and ignored her stupid grin that he wanted to wipe off her face.

„Takara-senpai is going to have a baby." Murasakibara stared at her like she was some being from another planet, he blinked and blinked trying to understand her words, but when he failed he sat down in the middle of the street and stared at nothing in particular. „Atsushi-kun are you alright?" and for the first time he could hear concern in her voice, she sat down and waved her hands in front of his eyes. „Atsushi-kun? Atsushi-kun, are you alright?"

„Repeat that." He said, his voice breaking.

„Are you alright?"

„The first thing you said. Repeat that."

„Oh. Right. Takara-senpai is going to have a baby."

„Like a real baby?"

„No, a fake plastic toy baby. Of course she's having a real baby, are you an idiot?"Mio sighed before putting her hand on his shoulder. „I know this is hard to believe, but you do know she is married and has a husband, and for the last two months they actually lived together with Fukui-senpai travelling back home when he had exams and Takara-senpai did after all tell her parents she got married, so everybody was aware that smething like this could actually happen. You do understand that, right?"

„But, Taka-chin, she grew up. She's not my Taka-chin anymore." Atsushi blinked at her again. „It's weird."

„I know." Mio smiled. „But you'll have Taka-chin's kid and you'll be to him of her what Takara-senpai was to you. Come on, she thought you were going to be happy when you hear it, that's why she couldn't come, she had to visit her doctor."

„Is she feeling sick?"

„No, it's just a check up to see how's the kid growing. But it's still to small, you won't even notice it on her."

„It's still weird." Atsushi pouted.

„You'll have a kid of your own one day, and then it won't be weird and you'll be happy, so smile and hug her when we get home."

„Mio-chin is scary."

„Of course I am, when I find out I'm pregnant I'll be the happiest person alive and I will want everyone to be as happy as I am, so I'm sure Takara-senpai wants you to be happy too." Mio smiled softly. „Come on Atsuhi-kun, she'll worry for us."

„We shouldn't worry her." Atsushi said, more to himself than to Mio as he got up.

„No, we shouldn't." She nodded and accepted the hand Atsushi offered her to help her to get up. „Thank you Atsushi-kun." Mio smiled. „You're really nice when you want to be."

„Shut up, I'll crush you."

„Fine, sorry." Mio smiled and then she realized. She was still holding his hand.


End file.
